I Will Never Leave Her
by Zoja
Summary: One-shot story written after "Adrift Part 2". The scene I would love to watch instead of Renee coming to Harm's apartment and Mac finding her there.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own JAG, or any of the characters.

**Summary: **One-shot story written after "Adrift Part 2". The scene I would love to watch instead of Renee coming to Harm's apartment and Mac finding her there.

**Warning: **English is not my first language and I can't say that I know the language very well, so please forgive me for the mistakes.

**A/N: **My first JAG fanfiction. I just hope it's not as bad as I think it is. I'm not sure about the rating, but if you think it should be different, I will change it.

* * *

Knocking to the door. I didn't have to think a lot, look through the peephole or ask, to know who's that. There was only one possibility – Mac. Talking to her a while ago I told her to come. Of course, she didn't have to do it, but in some way, at the end she was always coming to me, when she had a hard time.

It wasn't different this time. I told her to come in and she sat on the coach. I sat next to her. She was silent, looking at the floor and playing with her hands. She almost jumped when I put my hand on her arm.

„You can talk to me, you know that." I said and saw tears streaming down her face.

After a while she looked at me, and then put her arms around me and leaned to me. I put my hands around her too, and pressed her tighter to me, wanting her to know that I'm here and she can count on me if she needs somebody to talk.

„He left…" she started „He just went back to Australia… We had a fight about the date of the wedding… He wanted it to be this weekend and I just couldn't agree… He started to talk that it's everything because of you, and then he said that he don't want me to go to you every time I have a problem or I need an advice… He said that he's moving out… I came here, he called… I think he made the decision about leaving after he found me here… And the worst thing is that he was right! Maybe not with everything but he was! I wanted him to stay because I didn't wanted to be stay alone… But I loved him! I still do! Now I think that I didn't love him how he wanted me to, how I should love somebody I want to marry… No, I know that… And he had to notice that…"

She started to cry again. I never liked Mic Brumby but now I just wanted to kill him for how much he hurt her and how bad she felt right now. How could he leave her like that – he loved her very much if he wanted to marry her, didn't he?

„During that evening… When Admiral told us about your accident… I was worried… I couldn't even imagine that something happened to you… He didn't like that, I saw it in his eyes… But you are my best friend, it's normal that I worry about you! And I had a fight with you in the morning… I was mad at you that you can be late for my wedding… I felt guilty…"

„Mac, it wasn't your fault! I wanted to be on your wedding and not because of your words! They only convinced me that you want me to be there…"

„Thanks." she whispered, then looked at me and gently kissed me.

Before I could even kiss her back, she lied her head back on my chest. I caressed her hair and noticed, that her breath became regular, and her eyes were closed. She was asleep. I took her to my bedroom, lied her on the bed and put the covers over her. I softly kissed her forehead whispering to sleep calmly, and went back to the living room.

Then I heard knocking again, but this time I was shocked. That was Renee standing behind the door, with red eyes from crying.

"Renee…" I said in shock "What happened?"

She didn't say anything. I noticed that her eyes were locked on one point on my shirt. I also looked at it and I knew what she's staring at. There were some little black spots from Mac's make up on the big wet one from her tears.

"Oh…" I sighed "Mic left to Australia and Mac needed somebody to talk, somebody she can…"

"Don't say anything…" she didn't let me finish the sentence "Is she still here?"

"Yes, she is. She's fallen asleep so…"

"Right" she stopped me again, and I heard anger in her voice "I could expect that… She was always more important than everything…"

"Renee, it's not like that…"

"Stop Harm! I'm not an idiot who doesn't see anything! Why was I expecting that we have any chance for a future together?"

"Renee..!"

"She would always stand on our way, no matter if she got married or not! She and this your pseudo-friendship! I was always seeing how much you love her but I was thinking that if she get married, you'll give it up and start a normal life! But I was also seeing that she loves you too… And Mic had to notice that, too… And he did the right thing, that he left… Now you can be together and you'll never give anybody a hope again…"

She turned around and quickly went to the lift. She disappeared before I could even react. I went back to the apartment, changed clothes and lied on the coach. I couldn't fall asleep – Renee's words were all the time in my head. And she was right – I love Mac and I'll never have any real future with anybody else…

But will there ever be a chance for me to have a future with Mac? I'm not sure. I just know that I will never leave her – even if this kiss she gave me was just the mistake. Even if we were meant to be friends for the rest of our lives.


End file.
